


Your What?!?

by JustChillinInside



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their last job, the team calls it quits. About 15 years later, they run into one another, while working the same job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your What?!?

Cast list

Nathan Ford: Brains, Sophie, Insurance Broker, & 2 boys

Parker: Thief, Daniel, Mercenary, & no kids

Eliot Spencer: Hitter, Bodyguard, & 1 girl

Sophie Devereaux: Griffter, Nate, Director, & 2 boys

Alec Hardison: Hacker, Eliot, CIA Hacker, & 1 girl

Daniel: Griffter, Parker, Homedad, & no kids

Scarlett Spencer: Hacker/Hitter, Jacob, & 2 dads


End file.
